Gélida
by Miikuu
Summary: El molesto chirrido de un columpio se escuchaba en el enorme y basto jardín de la familia más rica de toda Fiore. La pequeña niña lo observó por una de sus ventanas curiosa. Era encantador, a pesar de lo oxidado y viejo que era. Años después, la pequeña Niña ya no era una niña, pero aún así, el chirrido se volvió a escuchar en el Jardín, haciendo que recordara con pavor aquél día.
1. Por accidente

¡Nash!

No sé porqué .. Y no me interesa saberlo, pero empezé este Fic de repente y ..

¨Pensando* … *Pensando*.

Cambiando de tema ..

**Disclaimer: **Lucy y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, ya que son de Hiro Mashima. (Pero si la sigue maltratando, se la quitaré.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>**  
><strong>**.******

**Introducción:**

Una jóven de apenas notables cabellos dorados vagaba por las calles de la bella y resplandeciente ciudad de Magnolia con la mirada baja, como si levantarla fuera un pecado severo.

Su cuerpo era cubierto por unos pantalones grises largos y un abrigo delgado de color rojo, llevaba unos converse de color negro, y por la apariencia de su cabello, iba recogido en una sencilla coleta de caballo, pero no se alcanzaba a notar por que eran cubiertos por el gorro color negro que traía puesto.

La gente se alejába de ella como si fuera un bicho raro, ella sólo les dedicaba una pequeña mirada fría y luego volvia a bajarla siguiendo su camino, que al parecer no estaba marcado por ella. Su mirada sé elevó cuando una brisa fría se estrelló contra su gélido y palido rostro. La lluvia se aproximaba amenazante.

Ella volvió a bajar su mirada sin inmutarse y siguio caminando, pero esta vez ya no caminaba lento, ahora iba a un paso un poco más acelerado.

Se estrelló de repente contra alguien, pero no se molesto en subir la mirada.

**-Lo siento –**Su tonó fue distante.

No escuchó respuesta alguna, pero no es como si le fueran a responder.

Levantó el rostro para volver a ver el cielo –Ya nublado- y luego volvio a bajarla, esquivó a la persona desconocida y camino a un paso acelerado de nuevo.

El chico de cabello rosa estaba mudo, el tonó frío y distante de aquella bella chica lo había estremecido. Al igual que su gélida y abandonada mirada, con tan sólo recordarlo los pelos se le ponian de punta.

**-¿Quién era esa chica? –**Sé pregunto.

Unos momentos pensó en seguirla, pero luego miró su réloj y sus ojos casi se caen.

**-¡Mierda! –**Esclamó alterado.

Ése día era el cumpleaños de Erza y si llegaba tarde no tendría piedad de él ni por ser su querido amigo de infancia o tal vez si .. ¡Nah, ni con el mejor Mago del mundo se llevaba bien!.

Era mejor darse prisa o hoy sería su funeral, pero aquella chica no se quitaba de su mente .. esa fría mirada tanto como su ropa, una chica llevaria faldas extremadamente cortas, pero al parecer ése no era el caso.

**QQ- Imaginé –QQ**

Su largo y lacio dorado cabello cayó cuando los ágiles brazos de la propietaria desatarón el listón magenta dejandolo en libertad, cayendo sobre la parte baja de su espalda desnuda.

Su pálida piel sé mantenia caliente mezclada junto con la tibía agua de la bañera de su departamento, ése lugar era el único donde podía librarse de sus penas mientras se relajaba y de vez en cuando, recordaba su pasado color carmesi, y no muy feliz de recordar.

Sus pies se deslizaron sobre el suelo de la bañera llena hacía su cuerpo y enredó sus brazos a ellos, tomando posé de una pequeña niña deprimida por que no le compraron su dulce favorito como ella esperaba que harían, pero, en su caso, eso sólo era en su infancia que ahora, para ella era Mierda, tal como ella.

Su pasado podría haber dejado cicatrices profundas, pero no lo hizo. No lastimó su cuerpo, tampoco su ahora inpenetrable corazón, lo único que se rompio o rasgo aquel día .. fue su ya quebrantado espiritu. Que ahora, vaga junto a ella desconsolado.

***No entiendo ni por que sigo viva* ..**

  
>Sé vestia prenda por prenda evitando tropezarse con algo, se pondría algo para salir a tomar algo de aire afuera, la lluvia pronto llegaria y no podia ir a dormir sin antes dar su paseo nocturno, si no lo hacía, no podría dormir hasta el día siguiente.<p>

Cuando estuvo lista, abrió la puerta y la cerró, volviendo a meter sus manos en sus manos en su abrigo de color azul mientras observaba sus converse blancos y su pantalón negro. Volvio a alzar un poco la vista y camino con su pose de siempre.

A ella nunca le gusto ir al desvubierto, atraía muchas miradas inncesarias e inútiles de viejos pervertidos de Magnolia.  
>Usualmente una jóven como ella tendría su armario lleno de blusas delgadas y Minifaldas extravagntes e exoticas y impresionantes, pero ella tenia todo lo contrario; Su armario estaba lleno de abrigos de diferentes colores, pantalones extremadamente largos, converse de colores y varios gorros igual de colores, en éste paseo suyo, llevaba uno de color turquesa.<p>

Su pasado la persigue a todas partes, intentando hacerla caer en la desesperación y tristeza, pero esos tiempos de temor y soledad se fueron por el váter. Ya no le interesaban, ni asustaban, lo único que provocaban en Lucy era fastidio y repulsión.

**QQ- Demons –QQ**

Un jóven de cabello rosado estaba sentado sobre el puente que podía llevar a la gente al otro lado del río sin mojarse. Él aventaba peuqeñas piedras que se encontraba a su lado o que quizas había traído con él para aventarlas.

Unos pasos que se acercaban pasarón al lado suyo haicnendolo temblar, esa sensación se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde la conocia.

Dejo de aventar piedrecillas al río y volteó hacia el lugar de los pasos.

No podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer pero lo que sabía era que iba vestido, con un abrigo delgado de color azul, pantalones negros, converse blancos y un gorro turquesa estaba sobre su cabeza rubia. Por pequeñas partes del mismo, unos mechones largos de color dorado brillante escapaban, era una mujer.

**-¡Oye, tú! –**Llamó sin pensar.

La que caminaba se detuvo pero no volteo.

**-¿Qué? –**Su tono era duro y frío.

Pero no podia engañar a nadie, a pesar de la rudeza de su voz se podia distinguir la voz femenina escondida.

**-Etto .. –**Sé resco la nuca agitando sus cubre-oídos-**¿Podrías darte la vuelta?**

Sin vácilar, la jóven se dío la vuelta revelando su rostro.

Natsu quedó estatico en su lugar.

¡Esa chica era con la que había chocado ése mismo día!

Logró calmar su pulso y la observó atentamente, su ropa era de diferente color pero seguia cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y su cabello estaba ligeramente mojado.

Su rostro ahora al descubierto y notable, hizo temblar al chico, su mirada vacía e abandonada, la gélida y fría mrada que le dirigia, su ropa, todo era inquietante. ¡Esa chica lo hacía temblar como una verdadera gallina!.

Él se dío cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos examinandola pero a ella no parecia importarle mucho, sus ojos no tenían brilló, nada de nada. Parecia como si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo.

**-Eh .. ¿Podrías decirme tú nombre por favor? –**Pidío.

Ella levanto su mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**-Lucy –**Fue todo lo que dijo.

El cielo resplandeció acompañado de un fuerte sónido, la lluvia ya casi llegaba.

**- Ah bueno, etto .. Lucy, me gustaria que hablaramos una vez –**Vaya, más idiota no podria parecer.

Ella ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno. Seguia considerando lo del alma.

**-Como quieras –**Su gélida mirada lo examinó.

Cuando penso que iba a decir algo, Lucy metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y sé dío la vuelta sin decir nada más, Natsu iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo.

**-¡Por cierto! –**Le grito y está se detuvo**- ¡Mi nombre es Natsu!**

Ella le echo una ultima mirada y asintió. Luego siguió caminando.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¡yA vOlVi cOmO eStÁn, mInNa-sAn!

Vale, ya. Broma pesada xDDD

Y se supone que deberia estar haicendo tarea … xD

No sé que decir pero bueh, sólo diré que como podrán notar hay un pinshe y abundante OoC, pero sé acostumbrarán xD.

¡Bye, byye!

**-(AoA)b**

****


	2. Vagando

*Pues .. Adiós*.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no pertenecer a mí, ser de Hiro Mashima-sama.

**Capitulo 1**  
>Vagando<p>

***Un ambiente lluvioso, una bella chica, recuerdos carmesi*.**

**QQ- Vagando -QQ**

El cielo literalmente rugia, mientras la lluvia seguia cayendo cumpliendo así, su tercer día. El cielo durante algunos minutos se iluminaba por los relampagos que se podian ver a traves de las espesas nubes negras que aterrorizaban a los ciudadanos de la bella Magnolia.

Gente corria de un lado a otro, ocultandose de la lluvia con sus paraguas, que en esos momentos no eran nada más que para –rayos.

En el tejado de una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, una chica empapada estaba recargada sobre la orilla de la chimenea mientras observaba atentamente los rayos sobre si en el cielo. Le gustaba apreciar el bello sónido de los truenos, la luz que desprendian y la inquietud que provocaban en la gente inocente.

Su cabello risado azulado se apegó a su piel por lo mojado que estaba, a ella no le importo. Sólo centraba su vista en el basto cielo que en esos momentos estaba de un espeluznante negro.

**-Lucy .. –**Su dulce e infantil voz resono.

**QQ- Ara, ara. –QQ**

Una rubia caminaba por el amplio bosque de Magnolia en busca de algo de comida natural. La comida del mercado era pura basura chattara, además, los vendedores eran unos verdaderos estafadores de primera clase.

Y si conseguia su propia comida, lo mejor es que seria gratis y podia estar segura de que no estaba envenenada como la vez que le dieron una manzana en un intento de matarla. Claro, ella reconoció el fatidico olor en la Manzana y se la puso en la boca a la señora mayor que se la ofrecia.

Su viaje al bosque le traía varios beneficios que no se podian desperdiciar como por ejemplo, el hecho de que le servia de entrenamiento. Por que vamos, ¿para qué queria ser fuerte si compraba comida en el mercado?, simplemente podia salir e ir a cazar, su magia le daba algo de ventaja en esa clase de situaciones.

A lo léjos, pudo ver un botin.

Sonrio.

A tan sólo metros de ella, se encontraba una manada de jabalies descansando debajo de un árbol del bosque, seguramente estaban en busca de presas y tuvieron que posponer su cazeria por la interferencia de la molesta lluvia.

Ella aborrecia la lluvia por completo, pero en ciertas ocasiones puede traer beneficios, o en este caso; su cena.

A pasos sigilosos se acerco a la manada preparandosé para usar su magia, pose lista, recursos listos, y concentración al cien.

Un destello veloz paso frente a ella, pero no era uno común el destello le había quemado la mejilla izquierda. Reprimió un gemido de dolor, era fría, pero a fin de cuentas, era un ser humano común y corriente.

Observó a todos lados viendo como la sombra se movia agilmente por los arboles preparando su objetivo y distancia de ataque.

Sé llevo sus dos dedos a la boca, sopló y un sónido agudo se escucho.

Había silbado.

Sumergio un poco más su cabeza en la tela que cubría su rostro del frío, esa vez habría traído una capa de color negro con detalles amarillos, no era estupida como para traer su habitual atuendo, lo único que traía debajo era unos pantalones largos y una blusa gruesa de color magenta.

La sombra se detuvo casi en un derrape de su suela, buscó algo unos segundos y volteó la vista hacía la rubia que lo miraba, aún que no se podia ver su rostro muy bien.

**-¡Hey! –**La persona le había alzado su brazo- **¿No crees que es algo peligroso para una chica?.**

Su ronca y gruesa voz se le hizo familiar.

Fruncio un poco sus labios y chasqueo la lengua, luego desapareció de un tirón de su lugar.

Él jóven que le había habaldo temblo.

**-Fuera de mi camino **–Susurro.

**.**

**.**

Lelelelel, ya volví.

No han acabado los examenes es domingo por la noche, pero bueh. Sé lo que hago .. o eso creo xD.

En el próximo capitulo veran que alguien más narrara y ya saben quien sera xd.

-¡Ya-nee!

**-(AoA)b**

****


	3. Monstruo

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima-Ebi.

**Capitulo 2  
><strong>Monstruo.

*_**Me asomo al armario. Y en vez de ver a un Monstruo, veo a una chica***_

**QQ- Monstruo -QQ**

Ambos se miraban fijamente (Pero él no lograba distinguirla o verla a los ojos), mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo rápidamente y el frío aumentaba. Él parecía tratar de buscar sus ojos para tratar de reconocerla, ya que su dura voz le había sonado familiar, ella por su parte, lo miraba atenta analizando sus movimientos, ella sabía quien era, pero él no lo sabía.

Lucy sólo chasqueo la lengua y se movio con dirección a la manada.

No tenía tiempo para reencuentros sólo quería comer de una buena vez. Camino hacía la manada, haciendo que sus botas para salir de caza hicieran pequeñas ondas en los charcos del suelo y algunos tirando agua a los lados.

Él sólo la observaba, como si tratara de reconocer quien era, cuando se acerco a la manada, reacciono. Si no le llevaba comida a Erza, tal vez ese sería su ultimo día de vida. Así que a pasos rápidos se acerco por igual a la manada, paso por el lado de la chica con capa, y esta reacciono.

Fruncio el seño fastidiada, el iba por su presa, más le valia no estorbar.

Igual Lucy se empezo a mover más rápido con la misma dirección, ambos competian por llegar primero, para él era un juego. Pero para ella, dependía si cenaba o no ese día.

Tomo su navaja de uno de sus bolsillos de su ropa, y ahora si corrio en serio sobrepasando a su *oponente* de caceria haciemdo que él también aúmentara su paso, ya que literalmente, esos jabalies dependian de si vivia o no.

Lucy le dío una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo, estaba cerca no más de 2 metros, volvío a mirar al frente. Le estaba empezando a irritar lo insistente que era el de cabellera rosa. Sostuvo con más fuerza su confiable navaja que le dío su Madre para defenderse hace años cuando era una niña.

Lucy acelero un poco más su paso, estaba harta de jugar a las carreritas como si fueran niños pequeños. Pero esto iba en serio.

**QQ- Cena –QQ**

Lucy suspiro con un aire de irritacion.

Él había dejado que los jabalies se dieran cuenta de la presencia de ambos provocando que se despertaran y huyerán asustados de donde se estaban refugiando de la lluvia, que ahora ya no existia, pero el cielo seguía gris.

Lucy se volteo con dirección a la ciudad, no le quedaba de otra tendría que comprar algo en el mercado de la ciudad si quería comer. Pero una voz la detuvo.

**-Hey**.

Lo miro por el rábillo del ojo.

**-¿Qué quieres? –**Contesto secamente.

Él sonrío de oreja a oreja, confundiendo a Lucy haciendo que frunciera la cara.

**-¿Quiéres venir conmigo a comer a mí campamento?** –Ofrecío alregremente- **Allí estan mis amigos.**

Silencio.

**-No gracias, no tengo tiempo para hacer amigos.** –Volvio a reanudar su paso.

Él suspiro cansado.

**-Si no aceptas, ¡te seguiré hasta que lo hagas! –**Amenazo. Pero ella sólo siguio caminado.

***Un Monstruo disfrazado de mujer* **-Pensi para si el de Pelo rosado. Eso mismo diría Gray si estuviera en la misma situación en la que estaba él.

**.**

**.**

Lo siento.

Sé que es corto y mal narrado, pero tenía que subir algo D:, prometo que lo hare mejor la próxima T.T.

Además, vengo a decirles que mi querdia AngelSophia, ya subio su parte del Two-Shot que subí.

Bueeeeeno, ¡bye, bye!.

**-(AoA)b**


End file.
